


I gave you my love.

by reallyraduniverse



Series: Ich liebe dich, mein Engel. [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightangel, Warren still has metal wings rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: It's all angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Kurt's eyes teared up from pain as he curled up into the fetal position. One clawed hand fell limp over the large gash in his side. Those metal feathers were deadly. He'd been struck by a beautiful killer. . . it would be an honor to die at the hands of an angel. But he thought it was different. He thought Warren loved him. . . even though Kurt was the reason, even after the defeat of En Sabah Nur, he still had metal wings.

Small, soft whimpers escaped his lips. He didn't want to die at the hands of his lover, it would be too painful, for both of them. But he loved Warren. He'd do anything for him, even die for him. He would die for Warren, even if Warren was his killer. 

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Warren's frantic " _I'm sorry_." 

**Author's Note:**

> That was short and probably terribly OOC. Rip. But I've got a lot of happy, Jubilee-centric stuff comin' up.


End file.
